


Mizpah

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, BL, M/M, OOC, Pelampiasan retjeh hati yang terluka, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Mata lelaki itu tertutup bayang hitam, dan yang Miyoshi tahu gestur lelaki tersebut kelihatan begitu sendu seolah tengah mengerami rindu, menunjukkan sesal meski membisu./ Dedicated for Eqa Skylight, #PedihIniTetapTerasaNyata. RnR?





	

**Title: Mizpah**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: Alternative Universe (yang kejelasannya juga dipertanyakan), BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

**1.**

Miyoshi selalu menemukan sosok itu tengah memunggunginya. Sosok itu berupa seorang pria bertubuh tegap, tingginya lebih beberapa senti dari Miyoshi, dan sebuah topi _fedora_ yang senada setelan formalnya tak pernah absen dikenakannya. Sekalipun sudah berulang kali mengajaknya berbicara atau berusaha melihat wajah si pria, Miyoshi tak pernah berkesempatan melihat wajahnya. Matanya tertutup bayang hitam, dan yang Miyoshi tahu gestur lelaki tersebut kelihatan begitu sendu seolah tengah mengerami rindu.

 

**2.**

Seandainya ia hanya menemui sosok itu dalam mimpi, mungkin Miyoshi tak akan begitu mengindahkan eksistensinya. Nyatanya, sosok itu hadir pula di dunia nyata, lengkap dengan setelan yang sama persis di dalam mimpi malam-malam sebelumnya. Kehadirannya dalam realitas nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Ia nyaris ada di mana-mana; ketika ia hendak menaiki kereta, ketika ia menyantap makan siang dengan rekan-rekannya, ketika ia baru merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya. Kehadirannya tak tahu tempat dan waktu, eksistensinya layaknya hantu, namun bukan begitu—ada yang berbeda antara sosok itu dengan penampakan gaib.

Dan meski tak tahu apa perbedaan itu, keyakinan itu seolah mengalir dalam diri Miyoshi—begitu kuat, sekaligus juga menyesakkan.

 

**3.**

Suatu waktu di musim semi, Miyoshi tengah melintasi jalanan yang bertabur ribuan kelopak _sakura_. Langkahnya angkuh, seperti biasa. Begitu juga dengan senyum tipis arogan yang terulas di bibirnya.

Hingga entah bagaimana, sebuah bayang pria menembus tubuhnya yang tengah melangkah. Miyoshi tak mampu menahan diri untuk berpaling dengan mata setengah membelalak. Bayang pria itu— _pria yang sama dalam mimpinya!_ —berjalan menembusnya. Langkahnya sedikit gontai, kepalanya tertunduk lesu, kepalan tangannya mengerat, wajahnya ...

... ah, Miyoshi tak mampu melihat apapun selain gurat penyesalan.

 

**4.**

Entah sejak kapan sosok itu ada di antara kerumunan orang yang menunggu kereta mereka di stasiun tersebut, Miyoshi tak tahu. Penampilannya seperti biasa layaknya ketika ia dalam mimpi sang pemuda berambut coklat—jas biru tua, _fedora_ senada jasnya, bahu yang turun, mata yang yang tertutup bayang.

Namun kali itu, ia tak lagi dalam keadaan memunggungi, melainkan berhadapan dengan Miyoshi.

Dalam keadaan bergeming di dekat pintu kereta, Miyoshi melihat sosok itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, mengulurkan tangan padanya ...

... dan pintu kereta yang dinaikinya tertutup otomatis, kemudian melaju begitu saja, menghempas segala penglihatan Miyoshi akan sosok tersebut, juga dengan uluran tangan yang berusaha menggapainya.

 

**5.**

“Siapa kau?”

Tanya itu terlontar tanpa bisa dicegah Miyoshi, tak peduli pria serupa fatamorgana itu tak akan menanggapi. Mungkin ia memang tuli, atau pita suaranya tak berfungsi lagi.

Kali itu, mereka ada di dalam mimpinya— _mimpi Miyoshi_. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kali, entah sudah kesekian juta berapa.

Ia muak. Ia lelah dengan segala penglihatan tak kasatmata yang hanya bisa dilihatnya sendiri, ia muak dengan segala teka-teki tanpa jawaban pasti. Ia butuh penjelasan, tak peduli hanya sekadar beberapa untaian kata atau mungkin lebih panjang ketimbang wacana.

_Ia hanya ingin memecahkan enigma ini; tentang pria berambut legam dengan bahu turun dan langkah gontainya, mengapa sosok itu nyaris tak pernah absen dalam bunga tidurnya, apapun yang menyangkut pria itu dan dirinya._

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, namun kali ini napas Miyoshi tercekat dalam tenggorokannya karena manik coklatnya bertubrukan dengan biru tua yang serupa samudra. Hanya saja tak ada binar dalam mata si pria, seolah jiwanya sudah lama mati dan keberadaannya kini tak lain hanya tubuh tanpa kehendak sendiri. Bibirnya bergerak, menyuarakan sebuah kata yang entah bagaimana bisa diketahui seongok eksistensi yang seharusnya tak hadir di dunia.

“Miyoshi ....”

 

**6.**

Suatu hari, setelah melewati waktu dengan ribuan tanya tanpa jawaban, Miyoshi akhirnya mengerti; tentang lelaki itu, tentang kehadirannya yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya, tentang bunga tidur yang selalu dilalui keduanya bersama, tentang mengapa si pria bisa mengetahui namanya.

Akhirnya terjawab sudah.

Ia akhirnya paham; mengenai dirinya yang dahulu adalah seorang mata-mata, perihal kematian keji yang menimpanya di masa sebelumnya, tentang seorang tentara penghubung Kantor Staff Pusat dan D-Kikan—Sakuma namanya, Sakuma _nya_ , _Sakuma-san_.

Tetapi, ketika akhirnya ia mampu memahami segalanya dan kembali bertemu pria yang dahulu pernah menjadi titik nestapanya, bahkan meski mereka telah berhadapan, seluruh kata Miyoshi tak pernah menjangkau Sakuma.

Bahkan meski kali itu ia tetap berusaha menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakuma sejauh yang ia bisa, mengindahkan seluruh sakit dari pahit yang dikecapnya, membuang jauh air mata yang tak pernah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, semuanya sia-sia. Tak peduli dengan bahasa apa yang digunakan Miyoshi, tak peduli sekeras apa ia meneriakkan dengan lantang nama si pria—semua itu tak pernah sampai pada jiwanya.

“Sakuma- _san_ ....” Walau tahu sekalipun, nama itu akhirnya terlontar jua dari bibir Miyoshi, serak dan nyaris tersendat.

_Ah, benar juga. Sejak awal kisah mereka memang tragedi. Wajar jika sampai akhirpun mereka tak mampu meraih apa yang paling mereka inginkan, kan?_

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Mizpah = The deep emotionally bond between people, especially those separated by or death.
> 
> Ini hanya sekadar sampah nyata hasil pelampiasan saya gegara tjapek dan sempet stuck mau nulis gimana /plak. Maafkan daku buatnya ga memuaskan Eqa cinta :"((( /nangis /dibuang. Semangat laprak-laprakmu, diriku dan anakku di sini selalu mendukungmu! /apa /dibuang. Hestek #PedihIniTetapTerasaNyata adalah hasil dari curhatan duka antara saya sama Chesee-ssu dan kami pun memutuskan untuk membuat FF pelampiasan hati yang tengah terluka ini dengan ... angst /YHA /DIBUANG. Maaf ya Kak, aku duluan gini www :"))) /PLAK. Btw juga, saya terinspirasi cara nulis gini dari sebuah fanfiksi di FFn yang judulnya 'seasons passing in blink' di fandom Mr. Osomatsu. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di sini dan sampai bertemu lagii! \o/
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
